bewitched
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Porque Alec sabe cosas. —. Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** The Mortal Instruments pertenece a Miss Cassie. (Cassandra Clare para mas señas). Y seguramente mi vida ya estaría resuelta si me pagaran por toda la mierda que escribo. A Frank Sinatra le debo el nombre de esto.

**note:** Amo a Magnus Bane.

* * *

**bewitched**

By: Sadie Perdida Malfoy

.

**.**

**.**

Hay veces –no tan infrecuentes como debieran– en las que a Alec le duele el pecho mirarlo.

(De hecho es casi siempre). Pensó que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor. Que era algo que ya ni podía sentir. Pero resulta que no, cuando lo mira duele mucho mas. es profundo, casi lo puede tocar. Porque mirar a Magnus Bane no es como mirar a Jace, no, claro que no. Cuando miraba a Jace era con más resignación que otra cosa. Esto es diferente. Es algo así como su estomago cayendo a un vació infinito de color amarillo ambar. El latido húmedo y pesado de su corazón zumbándole en los oídos. Es una respiración acelerada. El revoloteo de una mariposa en el fondo de su alma. Una mente en blanco.

Alec no sabe cómo puede quererlo así. Quererlo tanto que le duele pensarlo. Que no puede respirar. Que tiembla por dentro (y por fuera) y lo único que puede pensar es el color de sus ojos.

Porque Alec sabe cosas. Cosas como el amarillo (a veces casi verde) reluciente de sus ojos rasgados al amanecer, cuando la luz del sol que entra por la ventana es tenue y lo hace parecer una pantera más que nunca. o la forma en que el hueso de su cadera se recorta contra la suave y resplandeciente piel, el gemido profundo casi agónico que no puede ahogar cuando Alec muerde justo ahí, con toda la intención de volverlo liquido. Las líneas involuntarias de su espalda, el sabor salado de su cuello. Los músculos que se marcan con cuidado bajo la piel de sus brazos. La manera sedosa en que su lengua (roja) se pasea por entre sus dientes, de una forma que casi es obscena, cuando pronuncia_ Alexander Lightwood._ Lentamente, saboreándolo. Casi como si decirlo le supiera a sexo.

Si, Alec sabe muchas cosas.

Sabe que es exactamente lo que quiere Magnus Bane cuando se acerca y le mira, y le tienta y le convierte los huesos de las rodillas en una masa suave y temblorosa que amenaza con dejarlo caer. Eso sin siquiera tocarlo. Entonces _tiene_ que besarlo porque le parece que si no lo hace se va a morir, se va a intoxicar de la distancia entre ellos que le parece absurda. Totalmente ilógica.

Alec siempre le besa primero. A Magnus le gusta la sensación que le produce cuando es él quien lo busca. Cuando es Alec al que le pican los dedos del no tocarlo, cuando es él quien lo necesita.

Magnus Bane tiene mas de setecientos años y se ha enamorado incontables veces, en incontables vidas que en realidad son una sola. Tantos lugares, tantas caras. Pero nunca se había sentido así. No que él recuerde. Recuerda el deseo, la alegria, la placidez momentánea. Pero no recuerda

el dolor.

la necesidad.

La pérdida de una completa independencia.

Magnus Bane ha estado enamorado muchas veces, pero nunca había _amado. _Nunca había sentido la ausencia de alguien como dolor físico.

(la entera certeza de esto le aterra mas de lo indecible.)

Cuando Magnus lo besa, Alec siente más que sabe todas esas cosas.

Pero es el no saber y el sentir, lo que provoca que a veces tenga dudas. De todas formas, es cuando Magnus Bane esta cerca que Alec sabe más cosas que nunca.

La sonrisa inconsciente cuando lo ve. La corriente eléctrica recorriendo su columna vertebral, erizandole la piel, el cabello suave de la nuca. Las piernas pareciendo algo de lo mas derretible. El temblor incandescente en el pecho. Eso que no le deja ni respirar.

Magnus, a veces, y con toda su experiencia, se olvida de cómo besar. Se olvida hasta de su nombre y de que el mundo gira y todo pierde el sentido. Porque Alec lo besa fuerte y caliente y profundo, con suspiros y lengua y sentimientos que hacen que el piso tiemble (¿o era él?) y le toca suave y lento y desesperante y es cuando volverse liquido o combustionarse se le hace algo de lo más posible. A Alec le gustan esas veces, cuando Magnus es más él y mas suyo que nunca. Un alma expuesta en carne viva. Entonces tiene que dejar salir de alguna forma eso que le llena el pecho y amenaza con hacerlo explotar. Le besa más fuerte y le aprieta más fuerte como si eso lo fuera a solucionar y es cuando no puede más, y lo susurra dentro de su oído, con la cara enterrada en su cuello y contra los labios — _Te quiero. Te quiero_— Tantas veces que no puede ni contarlas aun cuando nunca son suficientes. Peroo los susurros empiezan a perder el sentido cuando Magnus también le toca con dedos largos y manos suaves y lo invierte y es ahora Alec el que esta contra el colchón, con Magnus susurrando cosas —_Si. Sí, yo también. tequierotequiero_— sin demasiada coherencia, repitiéndolo como un mantra hasta que ninguno de los dos puede articular palabras que merezcan tal nombre.

Porque Magnus nuncanunca está lo suficientemente dentro, lo suficientemente cerca.

Aunque lo lleve debajo la piel y dentro de los huesos.

Porque Alec sabe cosas de Magnus Bane.

(pero nunca las suficientes)

.

.

.

no end.


End file.
